


Почему никто не похищает детектива-инспектора Лестрейда

by AnniePhoenix



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF Lestrade, Kidnapping, Lestrade-centric, M/M, Protective Mycroft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnniePhoenix/pseuds/AnniePhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вся суть истории заключена в названии :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Почему никто не похищает детектива-инспектора Лестрейда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Why nobody kidnaps DI Lestrade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323187) by [Sunyiu2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyiu2/pseuds/Sunyiu2). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2016 для команды WTF Mystrade 2016

У Лестрейда выдались свободные выходные. Субботним утром он вышел на улицу, чтобы купить продуктов, из которых планировал вечером приготовить ужин, и именно в этот момент рядом с ним вдруг остановился фургон. Двое мужчин в масках выпрыгнули оттуда, схватили его и затащили в багажник.

— Серьезно? Ребята, ну, в самом деле, оно вам надо?

— Заткнись!

— Как скажете, я только хотел… — он не успел закончить предложение, когда почувствовал, что игла впивается в его шею, и затем наступила темнота.

Лестрейд очнулся спустя несколько часов. Через пару минут он полностью пришел в себя, осмотрелся по сторонам и услышал звук приближающихся шагов. Дверь открылась, и двое мужчин вошли в помещение.

— О, ты очухался. Хорошо. 

— Да, ты кое-что прочитаешь для нас на камеру. — У них был интересный акцент, чем-то напоминающий испанский, но не совсем.

— Хорошо, но у меня есть несколько вопросов перед тем, как вы добровольно меня отпустите.

— Этого точно не произойдет.

— О, обязательно произойдет, я уверен. Правда, всего пара вопросов, но, хочу сразу сказать, — это весело, быть снова похищенным. Спасибо, я уже давно не участвовал в подобных мероприятиях.

— О чем ты говоришь?

— Расслабьтесь, не портите мне веселье. Итак, вопросы. Правильно ли я понимаю, что вы, ребята, откуда-то из Южной Америки?

— Да.

— И вам не показалось немного странным, что попытки найти в Англии или Европе исполнителей для похищения лондонского копа не увенчались успехом?

— Это было немного странно… Откуда ты вообще об этом знаешь?

— Почему?

Вопросы прозвучали одновременно.

— Почему? Мы к этому вернемся. А пока что скажите мне, вы, двое горе-преступников, слышали о Карлосе, олухе из Венесуэлы? Который медленно, но верно строил свой картель? 

— Да, он был великим человеком.

— Был?

— Несколько лет назад в одной из нарколабораторий, расположенной в джунглях, произошел несчастный случай в тот момент, когда Карлос находился там. Лаборатория взорвалась, что привело к его смерти.

— И взрыв еще разворотил немалую часть окрестностей, да? 

— Да. 

— И вы думаете, это была случайность?

— Именно так.

— Еще два вопроса. Вы знали, что у Карлоса были планы свергнуть правительство?

— Да, но он так и не успел приступить к их выполнению.

— О, нет, он умер, потому что сделал первый шаг к осуществлению своего плана. Хорошо, теперь вопрос на миллион долларов: вы знаете, в чем именно заключался этот шаг?

— Похищение, чтобы заставить одну из больших теневых шишек в правительстве помочь с его планом.

— Правильно. Теперь вернемся к «почему». Вы все еще не поняли, почему не смогли найти исполнителей для моего похищения? Могу поспорить, вы предлагали хорошее вознаграждение, и люди соглашались на работу, пока вы не называли имя цели. Я прав? — Они не отвечали, только кивали. — Каждый наемник, убийца или любой другой представитель преступного мира отказывались от дела, даже если вы предлагали двойную цену просто за то, чтобы похитить обыкновенного детектива-инспектора Скотланд-Ярда, и вы не поинтересовались почему?

— Они нам не объяснили.

— Но дали вам какой-то совет?

— Не связываться с этим делом, но не сказали почему.

— Вы действительно настолько глупы? Нарколаборатория взорвалась не просто так, в нее ударили несколько снарядов. Это было послание от моего мужа, вы, идиоты. Карлос похитил меня накануне и пытался шантажировать Майкрофта. Уверен, вы задумали то же самое. Карлос послал ему мое фото с синяком под глазом, перевязанной рукой и запиской от своего имени. Но именно тут он допустил ошибку. Он поранил меня и именно в этой области находится триггер Майкрофта. Никто не смеет причинить мне вред. До этого все только похищали меня и присылали свои требования, но Карлос пересек черту. Меня забрали люди наркобарона, так что в ответ пришлось разобраться и с ними. Это правда, что снаряды уничтожили всю банду и половину окрестностей, но сообщение дошло до всех. «Не трогайте моего мужа». Так что, как я и сказал вам в начале нашего маленького разговора, вы захотите по доброй воле отпустить меня. — Один из похитителей перерезал веревки, пока Грег продолжал говорить: — О, и я рекомендую вам как можно быстрее уехать из Британии. — Затем он услышал выстрелы. — Нет, забудьте, уже слишком поздно.

Дверь распахнулась, и люди Майкрофта ворвались внутрь.

— Здравствуйте, капитан Бишоп. Сколько времени это заняло?

— Всего несколько часов. Мы немного подождали, чтобы быть точно уверенными, что они не отпустят вас, как только поймут, кого именно похитили. Мы не могли поверить, что до кого-то так медленно доходит сообщение. Вы в порядке, сэр?

— Я нормально, спасибо. Если честно, это было очень захватывающе, капитан. Меня не похищали со времен Карлоса.

— Да, моим парням тоже понравилось.

— Могу я позаимствовать ваш телефон? Мой… О, я не знаю, где он, но уверен, эти два джентльмена просветят ваших ребят, где найти мои личные вещи.

— Конечно. Босс хотел узнать о вашем состоянии немедленно.

— Спасибо, капитан. — Грег взял телефон и набрал номер. — Эй, Май… Да, я в порядке… Это было немного глупо, но увлекательно… Нет, я не знаю. Мы не успели поговорить об этом… Из Южной Америки… Да, пока.

— Мистер Холмс разберется с вами обоими в понедельник, а пока наслаждайтесь гостеприимством капитана Бишопа и его команды, джентльмены. А мне еще надо приготовить ужин. — Он повернулся к капитану, протягивая ему телефон. 

— Спасибо, Роджер.

— Всегда пожалуйста, Грег. Ваши вещи ждут вас, Финли нашел их. Он отвезет вас обратно.

— Спасибо, Роджер. Джентльмены. — Он вышел из здания и направился к Финли. — А, Эйдан, как дети?

— Грег, вот ваши вещи. Спасибо, все замечательно. У Лары на следующей неделе выступление в балетной школе. А у Лиама завтра матч. Куда вас отвезти?

— Ну, до всей этой заварушки я собирался купить продукты. Если у вас есть время, мы могли бы заехать в магазин, перед тем, как отправиться домой.

— Конечно.


End file.
